icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:ICan't Take It/@comment-4135215-20110819223457
Okay, to everyone hating Seddie, and thinking Carly is going to mastermind this grand scheme to break up Sam and Freddie (for any of at least a dozen theories posted so far, all of them extremely out there, IMO), please pause, take a deep breath, and think. In iLMM, Dan pretty much ended all controversy and confirmed Carly as a Seddie supporter. I have long believed that Sam is actually Dan's favorite charcter on the show, and I predicted (like a lot of others) way back when I first saw iKiss that Sam and Freddie would become a couple. I also posted my predictions for how the "Seddie Arc" would play out about mid-way between the airings of iOMG and iLMM, in which I predicted that Freddie would confirm his feeligns for Sam in iLMM (which happened), then they begin dating, but either their over-the-top honeymoon period cuteness or arguments that blow up frsutrate Carly in iDS&F. (MY reasoning on this point is this--neither Sam or Freddie are very experienced in relationships, Sam's few boyfriends have been mainly flops, and Freddie has mainly been used by the girls he's dated, so they are essentially learning this process when they decide to start dating. There's going to be some friction and rough spots, and both of them will probably overreact. We all were in that place at one time or another.) Then in iCTI, this drama comes to a head, and Sam and Freddie have a MASSIVE fight that results in Sam and Freddie becoming so frustrated and confused by the fight that they decided in the heat of the moment to break up, or at least question their relationship (I personally see a cliff-hanger ending, mirroring the climax of iLMM, possibly with Sam and Freddie staring at each other, crying, and one of them asking the other, "So now what?" before the fade out and credits roll. And finally, in iLY, they have broken up, but are completely miserable, both regretting the decision, but both afraid to try and fix things. I think Carly facilitates them reconciling, and the two of them, realizing that no relationship is perfect, rough spots are unavoidable, but real love and commitment is worth the effort and is totally worth working through the crap to reach (and savor) the good stuff. The episode (and the Seddie Arc) concludes with them both hugging, crying, telling each other "I love you," followed by a kiss that puts all the previous Seddie kisses to shame. Dim the lights, exit stage right. Of course, this is only prediction, and I could be wrong on any number of counts. But keep in mind, Dan himself seems to be a Seddie shipper, pretty much every episode since iKiss has, at least in some way, no matter how minor, has been building to this story, and CARLY IS A SEDDIE SHIPPER!!!! Carly, IMO, is kind of a boring character, but she's not a bad person, and some of these theories about how she's going to mastermind them breaking up (no matter the reason presented), are just not in line with Carly's character. Carly doesn't love Freddie. Never did. It's Seddie all the way from here on out. I firmly believe, given the fact that Dan and cast have referred to these 4 episodes as focusing on Sam & Freddie's relationship development, that the title "iLove You," refers to the lines Sam and Freddie say to each other in the final scene of the same episode. Yes, there will be some high drama for a "kid's show," but Carly is not evil, and Seddie just WORKS. My $0.02, for what it's worth.